Lass uns gemeinsam gehen
by Legosteinchen
Summary: Schwarze Nebelschwaden überall. Es ist kurz nach dem Endkampf überall liegen Leichen herum. Doch 2 sind verschwunden, diese beiden welche den Kampf entscheiden. Welche Seite hat wirklich gewonnen? Lest selbst.


Die Warnungen für diese FanFiction lauten wie folgt: Death, ein wenig OOC.  
Außerdem ist wie immer nichts meins und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.  
Diese Story wurde leider noch nicht gebetat. Vorhandene Fehler möge man mir verzeihen.

Lass uns gemeinsam gehen

Schwarze Nebelschwaden.  
Über all wo man auch hinsah lagen die Leichen der Kämpfer.  
Gute und Böse.  
Weiße und Schwarze Magier.

Der Kampf war lange und beschwerlich gewesen, doch den größten Kampf hatten nur Zwei bestritten. Es ist klar wer diese beiden sind und nun Teils oder Ganz auch waren.

Tom Marvollo Riddle, auch genannt Lord Voldemort und Harry Potter, welcher der Junge der Lebt genannt wurde. Sie waren während des Kampfes in den Nebelschwaden verschwunden.  
Man hatte sie aus den Augen verloren.  
Und nun wusste niemand wie der Kampf der Beiden ausgegangen war.  
War Harry mit dem dunklen Lord gestorben?  
Lebte er vielleicht noch?  
Oder lag er gar im Sterben?

Niemand wusste genaueres, aber sie hatten auch keine Zeit oder Kraft nach ihnen zu suchen.  
Dumbledore war mit Ron und Hagrid im Kampf gefallen. Hermione lag so gut wie Tod bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Madame Pomfrey hatte alle Hände voll zu tun sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern.  
Und Prof. McGonagall? Diese hatte als neue Schulleiterin auch genug zu tun. Sie musste sich um die verbliebene Schülerschaft kümmern.  
Sicher Neville und Harrys andere Freunde waren mutig, doch auch sie konnten ihm durch ihre Kriegsverletzungen nicht helfen.  
So blieb also nur noch eine Person übrig.  
Eine Person von der man es nie erwartet hätte oder erwarten würde.  
Eine die stark genug war gegen alles zu kämpfen was sich ihr in den Weg stellen würde, außer dem Dunklen Lord, denn dieser konnte nur von einem besiegt werden.

Eben diese Person suchte nun den Jungen der Lebt.  
Nur sie war fähig ihn zu finden.  
Als schwarz vermummte Gestalt lief um nicht zu sagen rannte sie fast über das Gelände.  
Die Augen suchten dabei unaufhörlich jeden Fleck und jeden Winkel ab.  
Der Körper der Person verkrampfte sich immer mehr und je weiter sie lief desto hoffnungsloser wurde es das sie das gesuchte noch finden würde.

Doch auf einmal blitze ein Gewitter roter Funken aus den Nebelschwaden, welche immer noch sehr Dicht waren, heraus. Erneut beschleunigte die schwarz verhüllte Gestallt ihre Schritte, was immer auch sie dort erwarten würde. Sie musste dort hin um dem Jungen der Lebt zu helfen oder ihm in den Tod folgen. Das hatten sie sich vor dem Kampf versprochen. Wie Romeo und Julia hatte der Junge der Lebt gesagt und leise gelacht um die Situation etwas aufzulockern, doch sie hatten beide gewusst das es der Wahrheit entsprach. Nie würde jemand ihre Beziehung billigen, nicht im Leben, aber vielleicht nach dem Tod. Je nach dem, wie man sie finden würde.

Endlich kam sie bei dem Ursprungsort des roten Funkengewitters an und dort lag er die einzige Person, welche die schwarz verhüllte Person je geliebt hatte. Doch bevor sie ganz auf ihren Liebsten zu rannte sah sie sich um und erblickte den Lord augenscheinlich tot mit offenen vor Erstaunen erstarrten Augen am Boden liegen und kurz durchflutete sie eine Erleichterung. Dennoch überwog die Sorge über den Jungen der Lebt diese Gefühle und sie wirbelte herum und ihre Augen wanderten über den Körper des Jungen.

Seine Kleidung bestand nur noch aus Fetzen.  
Sein Körper war mit blauen Flecken und Schnitten übersäht.  
Der Junge der Lebt, war nur noch ein Häufchen Elend und doch immer noch das stolze Kind was er immer gewesen war.

Die schwarz verhüllte Person ließ sich neben den Jungen der Lebt sinken und seine samtene Stimme, welche leicht heiser vor Angst klang, da der Junge mit geschlossenen Augen da lag und auf keine Bewegung reagierte.

War der Junge schon tot?  
Hoffentlich nicht, denn sein Lächeln war es, was die in schwarz gehüllte Person aufgetaut hatte.  
Früher hatte die Person den Jungen der Lebte gehasst, doch nun liebte sie ihn.  
Genau wusste sie nicht wann und warum es so gekommen war. Aber durch Harrys Mut ihr seine Gefühle zugestehen und besonders durch sein ehrliches Lächeln hatte er das Herz der Person erwärmt und schlussendlich erobert.

Unerwartet öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah direkt in die Tränen verhüllten der neben ihm knienden Person. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Ton kam über jene. Vorsichtig beugte sich Harrys Gegenüber über ihn und hielt das Ohr direkt über seinen Mund.  
Da erst konnte er die leisen Worte verstehen.  
„Bitte. Bitte Töte mich." Kaum hörbar und doch gerade so verständlich.  
„Warum? Warum Harry? Du wirst wieder gesund werden," haute die Person mit immer rauerer Stimme. Doch unser kleiner Held schüttelte nur kaum wahrnehmbar seinen Kopf.  
Wieder bewegten sich seine Lippen und erneut wurde ein Ohr nahe seines Mundes gehalten.  
„…uch…ein Fluch…langsamer Tod….keine Rettung. Bitte.."

Jetzt siegten doch die Tränen über die sonst so starke und kalte Person. Sie sollte den Geliebten töten? Sie?  
Natürlich hatte sie viele Morde begangen und begehen müssen.  
Dennoch die Person zu töten, die einzige die sie wirklich jemals wirklich geliebt hatte. Doch sie spürte, dass es mit dem Geliebten zu Ende ging.  
Qualvoll.  
Also gab es nur eine noch eine einzige Möglichkeit, sie musste einen Zauber sprechen um ihm unnötiges Leid zu ersparen.  
Kurz schloss sie die Augen und ihr Entschluss festigte sich. Wie sie es sich geschworen hatten, würde sie ihm folgen.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und mit einem liebevollen Leuchten in diesen flüsterte sie dem immer schwächer werdenden Jungen „Wie Romeo und Julia," zu.

Dieser schenkte ihr ein letztes Lächen und seine Lippen formten die Worte:  
„Wir sehen uns gleich Lucius." Mit diesen letzten Worten schloss der Junge der Lebte für immer seine Augen und sein Geliebter folgte ihm kurz darauf. Ein Zauber, vom Älteren gesprochen schoss ein Gift durch ihre Adern. Ein schneller Tod ohne Schmerzen.

Als einige Zeit später die Sonne am Horizont aufging und die letzten Nebenschwaden vertrieb, da fanden die Überlebenden ihren Helden und seinen Geliebten. Arm in Arm lagen sie auf dem Boden unter einer verbrannten Eiche. In ihrem Stamm waren die Worte „Gemeinsam für Immer" eingebrannt worden.

So standen sie nun einige Tage später um das Grab herum. Man hatte das Paar unter der Eiche, dem einzigen Zeuge ihres Todes begraben. Man konnte und würde die beiden Niemals verstehen und so herrschte eine Bedrückende Stille bei den Versammelten.

Fin 


End file.
